Reunited
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Mara is a diva who had dated Randy but it didnt work but come 1000th episode of Raw some things were to change. Oc/Randy and Oc/Sheamus - Oneshot for DivaliciousDooL


Another One shot for

DivaliciousDooL

she request this one with an oc

so I dont own Mara but I do with Steph

enjoy

:D

* * *

It was July the 19 and 4 days was the that Raw would expand to three hours and it would 1000th episode of it as well, most superstars were looking forward to it while others didnt think much and some wish it did not happen as they like it the way it was. Our story starts off on a perfect sunny day with no clouds in the sky on the beach.

Maram Austin was relaxing on the beach while others did the same or were swimming in the sea,she liked to shorten her name to Mara, so Mara was a dark brunette and her hair reached just past her shoulder. she has black eyes, a small nose and is white skin with cute lips that make some boys swoon and how tall is this beauty, well she is tall, maybe 5ft 8. Other people also say she has a kim kardashian butt but a tad bit smaller.

Turning over onto her stomach, she thought about what she was going to do in the 4 days she had so many things to do, lucky enough she had a good friend with the same problem so they could figure out things together. She was wearing a bright colourfull bikini that was bright red also you could see her tattoo on her hip, it is just like Randy's tattoo that he has on his back but written under it was...

_ When you love something so much _

_you have to let it go and if it comes back_

_ it was meant to be_

Looking at the time on her phone, she sat up and started to gather her things, once that was over, she wrapped a towel around her waist and made her way back to her car. Finally back at home, she pressed a button on her home phone.

"You have one message"

She then pressed it again to hear the message as she walked into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

"Hey Mara, its Steph. Just calling to see how you are and the fact we need to meet up as the 23 is coming up quick so call me back whenever"

She smiled as she listened, Stephanie was a good friend of hers and just like her she was also in the WWE also had family within it as well. She had prepared her dinner which was peas, potatoes and a nice thin steak, she sat down on her sofa and watch tv as she ate. After she cleaned up, she took a shower to rid herself of the sand. As she stood under the shower head, she was thinking of the days that were soon to come again and the fact she would have to meet up with a ex of hers while the water ran down her curves she let out a sigh before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself.

**Somewhere else**

Randy was in his car driving far from the home he used to know as his, finally after of hours of traffic he made it to a house he was glad to see. Parking in the drive way and next to the other car, he got out and pulled his suitcase out and made his way to the door. Knocking, he waited for it to open. He could see the lights turn on and could the locks opening.

"Randy!"

"Hey Sheamus"

"Come in fella"Sheamus said as he spotted the suit cases by Randy, he walked in and was grateful he had a good friend like Sheamus to help him out., he loved it they were on the same brand.

"Whats the matter fella?"

"Well you know I was having problems with Sam, caught her in bed with someone else then next thing i know we divorce and she had taken my home that I brought so is it alright if I stay here for a bit"

"Of course Randy"

Randy hugged Sheamus who returned it suddenly they heard a coughing behind them so they both turn to look, they spotted Sheamus's girfriend Stephanie behind them in her dressing gown.

"Coffee or Tea?"

"Coffee"Both men said and soon they began laughing. Randy sat down while Sheamus walked over to the kitchen.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Well when my man doesnt come back and I can hear the name Randy, you aint going to be returning anytime soon"

Stephanie handed the coffee to Randy before kissing Sheamus's cheek.

"Blankets are in that cupboard Randy and she didnt deserve you any way"Stephanie said before she went back to the bedroom to go to sleep. Both talked for a while before Sheamus said goodnight and left to join his girlfriend, Randy looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe, she didnt"he mumbled as he fell asleep.

**Mara's Place**

Mara woke up to her alarm going off so she dragged herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen were she cooked some bacon, grilled tomatoes and hash brown suddenly she heard the door bell so she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Stephanie grinning.

Stephanie is 5ft3 so she is small compare to Mara, just like her she is a brunette but a light one. white and curvy also like Mara she has a WWE father and he was know as Rikishi and her brothers are Jimmy and Jey. They met when they were young because of their fathers and always stuck together as they knew what the WWE could throw at you.

"Hey"

"Hello"

Mara let Stephanie in and asked if she wanted some breakfast, Stephanie said yes and soon they were sat in the living room eating.

"So why the early visit?"

"Well last night, someone appeared at the house"

"Who?"

"I heard voices in my head"Stephanie sang as she smiled.

"Really why"Mara asked as she was surprised.

"Well He and sam are no long together, divorced as well. He came to the house because Sheamus is good friends with him"

Mara was happy that Randy was no longer with that whore called Sam, you see Randy and Mara has dated previously in the past but it didnt seem to work out so they split then he met Sam and it crushed her when she found out, after that she never really talked to Randy but she smiled and waved when she saw him and the same happened with him.

"So you going to do anything?"Stephanie asked.

"No Im going with what my tattoo says,When you love something so much you have to let it go and if it comes back,it was meant to be"

Stephanie nodded. "So you want to go shopping today for the 23rd?"

"Yere let me get changed"

"Alright, Ill wash up"Stephanie said taking the plates while Mara went to change. Soon the girls were out shopping, they had already brought some shoes and now it was dress looking. Stephanie found a nice strapless short dark forest green dress, they began looking for a dress for Mara and soon she spotted one she fell love with, it was a short black dress that was also strapless.

Once all payed for the girls went out for lunch.

**Sheamus's Place**

Randy groaned when he felt the blanket he had covering being pulled off but he just stuffed his face into the cushion, he heard a sigh and then footsteps walk away and he thought he was in the clear but he was wrong because Sheamus came back with a jug of ice cold water, he then poured it on Randy who shot up.

"What the fucking hell!"he shouted as he stood up shivering.

"Time to get up fella"

Soon after the incident, Randy and Sheamus were eating breakfast outside in the back garden.

"So where's Steph?"Randy asked.

"Gone shopping with Mara"Sheamus replied.

Randy started to think, he remembered when he went out with her and how he ended everything they. Him and Mara went through everything good and bad together and not matter what they stuck together, he was there when she got her tattoo on her hip.

"Come on we need to train, got tag team match against Dolph and Alberto on the 23rd"

Randy nodded and soon they went back inside and to the gym that Sheamus had placed in his house.

**Mara's Place**

Mara and Stephanie returned to her home and soon they were trying out their dress.

"They do look great"Mara said as she looked at her dress and at Stephanie's.

"And we look fabulous so what do you think they are going to have us do on the 23rd"

Mara shrugged her shoulders not to sure about it, soon Stephanie left and Mara was watching Tv when she recieved a text.

_'Hey, I know we dont really talk but do you want to hang out'- Randy_

Mara was shocked and she was unsure what to do but maybe this was faith bringing him back to her.

_'Sure,my place?'-Mara_

She didnt really want to leave her place but she was excited for him to be coming round so she began cleaning up and then she heard the door so she sorted herself out.

"Hey"

"Hi Mara"

Once he came, everything was quiet, they tired talking but it would also end back to the quiet as Randy was nervous around her because of what happened.

"So I hear your staying at Sheamus's"

"Yeah, Ive got no where to go because me and sam got divorced"

The silence came back but both of them looked into each other eyes and saw the sparkle they miss so soon Mara and Randy were lip locked, hlding each other close as they were scared to ever let go again soon they were in her bedroom. Randy began stripping her slowly as he glanced at the glowing orbs he loved so much and Mara missed his hard muscles that glistened with sweat. That night they made sweet music, that left them regretting the split.

When morning came, Randy had already left but left a note to Mara.

_I will see you on the 23rd ;D_

Mara giggled and soon the day glided by, her day consisted of Stephanie calling her, her father as well and just relaxing in the garden. Soon it was the big day, the 23rd of July, The 1000th episode of Raw.

Mara was already there as she had got a rid in with Stephanie and the two were getting ready as they were suppose to go out and support a tag team but they didnt know who yet.

"You ready Mara?"

"Yeah"

Watching from the gorilla post they saw Alberto and Dolph with Vickie and Ricardo, Mara then saw Randy and Sheamus coming towards them.

"Guessing your wrestling them"Mara said pointing to the screen and which Randy nodded with a grin.

"Alright we are suppose to go out first them, then you suppose come saying your there to help"Sheamus explained and the two girls nodded.

"Here you go"Mara said as she gave the microphone to Stephanie, yeah she was Steve Austin daughter but she didnt have the talking skills but Stephanie did. Sheamus and Randy made their entrances and were ready in the ring, the referee looked at both sides and raised his hand for the bell to ring.

"Dont you dare ring that bell" Stephanie said as she tilted her head for Mara to get ready.

"Just because Alberto and Dolph have people look out for them doesnt mean Sheamus and Randy dont"

_You put it down like New York City _

_I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles _

_My fantasy, hotter than Miami _

_I feel the heat!_

_Ohh, Miss International love_

_Ohh, Miss International love_

The crowd went wild as Mara came out and waved at the fans before walking down the ramp and she waited at the bottom with a microphone.

"Oh yeah, im not the only one" she said smiling.

_Got you half flippin like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all i require_

__Stephanie came out and got the same reaction as Mara and walked down the ramp to join Mara, they stood in the corner of Sheamus and Randy then the bell rang. First it was Randy against Dolph, you could hear Vickie screaming and Mara kept cheering Randy on. She was happy that her and Randy had finally sorted things out and now they were a couple again and she was sure not to let him go again.

After 30mins, Randy had been hit by Ricardo as Alberto was talking to the ref with the ref's back to Randy so Mara ran round and push him so he fell on his back.

"Dont you even dare touch him"she screamed suddenly she was in a screaming match with Vickie but Stephanie had come round to get Mara back.

"Focus"she said to Mara.

Soon it was Sheamus and Dolph at it but Vickie got involed as she had slapped Sheamus, the ref was Vickie to get off the ropes and she did grinning but she didnt know that Stephanie was coming round the ring.

"Oh dear"Mara said smirking as she looked at Randy who was grinning.

"Vickie!"Stephanie screamed as she speared Vickie to the ground, she stood up and looked down at her. "Dont think about doing that again or else"

Stephanie and Mara kept cheering on the guys and soon Randy and Sheamus were announced the winners, after the match, everyone was back stage.

"That was great"Mara said as she smiled while Randy had his arm around her waist.

"It was and Im glad you were by my side"He replied as he kissed her head, Mara smiled and watched Stephanie give a thumbs up before her and Sheamus were talking to other superstars and Divas.

Mara was glad she had great friends and she was happy that her and Randy were reunited but it was more special that it happened on the 1000th episode of raw.

* * *

Done, hope you all like that

review

and

check out my stories also if you want a oneshot maybe like this

then PM me

:D


End file.
